Last of the Time Lords (TV)
Last of the Time Lords '' ou ''Le Dernier Seigneur du Temps en français est le treizième et dernier épisode de la saison 29 (saison 3 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Il conclut l'arc en trois parties commencé avec l'épisode Utopia, et marque le départ des deux compagnons du Docteur, Martha Jones et Jack Harkness, ainsi que l'apparente mort du Maître. Synopsis Un an après l'arrivée des Toclafanes, le Maître a conquis la Terre et asservi sa population. Il retient le Docteur prisonnier, et se prépare à déclencher une guerre avec le reste de l'univers. C'est désormais à Martha Jones de sauver à la fois le Docteur, mais aussi le monde. Distribution *Le Docteur - David Tennant *Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman *Jack Harkness - John Barrowman *Le Maître - John Simm *Lucy Saxon - Alexandra Moen *Francine Jones - Adjoah Andoh *Tish Jones - Gugu Mbatha-Raw *Clive Jones - Trevor Laird *Thomas Milligan - Tom Ellis *Alison Docherty - Ellie Haddington *Garçon - Tom Golding *Femme - Natasha Alexander Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Russell T Davies et Julie Gardner *Scénariste - Russell T Davies *Producteur - Phil Collinson *Réalisateur - Colin Teague *Directeur de photographie - Rory Taylor *Chef décorateur - Edward Thomas *Effets visuels - The Mill *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Louise Page *Monteur - Mike Hopkins *Effets spéciaux - Any Effects Univers Astronomie *Le Maître ouvre une faille sur l'Espace Braccatolien Culture *Le Maître appelle le Docteur "Gandalf". Planètes *Le Maître et sa femme sont allé sur Utopia. *Le Docteur veut emmener Martha sur Meta Sigma Folio. Technologie *Le Tournevis laser du Maître a un contrôle isomorphique. *Alors qu'il s'en va, Jack dit au Docteur et à Martha qu'il était autrefois surnommé "Face de Boe". Références *Le Maître mentionne les Diables Marins et les Axons (DW: The Sea Devils, The Claws of Axos) *Les "Toclafanes" sont en réalité les derniers humains (DW: Utopia) *Le Maître mentionne des compagnons absorbant le vortex du temps (DW: The Parting of the Ways) *L'UNIT a une base située au centre de Londres (DW: Spearhead from Space, Terror of the Autons). *Le TARDIS avait déjà tenu un paradoxe pendant un certain temps à l'époque du Huitième Docteur (RN: The Shadows of Avalon - The Ancestor Cell). *Plus tard, Jack Harkness obtiendra le code manquant pour réactiver son téléporteur grâce à Martha lorsqu'elle utilisera le Projet Indigo (DW: The Stolen Earth). Le Docteur le désactivera à nouveau (DW: Journey's End). *La bague récupérée à la fin servira à la résurrection du Maître (DW: The End of Time). *Le Docteur dit vouloir rencontrer Agatha Christie. Il finira par la rencontrer en compagnie de Donna Noble (DW: The Unicorn and the Wasp). Notes *Il s'agit du premier et d'un des 3 seuls épisodes finaux de saison depuis le retour de la série à ne pas faire figurer les Daleks, les autres étant The Name of the Doctor ''et Death in Heaven (bien qu'ils soient mentionnés dans les 2 premiers épisodes et qu'ils apparaissent en flash back dans ''The Name of the Doctor ''et [[Death in Heaven|''Death in Heaven]]). *Jack retourne à Cardiff, et la saison 2 de Torchwood - débutant avec l'épisode Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang - se déroule peu de temps après cet épisode. *Deux versions de cet épisode existent: une version d'une heure, et une plus courte de 47 minutes. Plusieurs scènes manquent dans cette version, comme la danse du Maître ou plusieurs scènes de Martha parlant avec des réfugiés. Cette version plus courte est la version internationnale vendue par BBC Worldwide et donc la version diffusée et vendue en DVD en France. Audience L'audience finale pour cet épisode fut de 8,61 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. en:Last of the Time Lords (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Dixième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec UNIT Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec le Maître Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 29 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2007 Catégorie:Épisodes finaux de saison ("series finale")